<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Comes Your Man by elliottgraywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014974">Here Comes Your Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottgraywrites/pseuds/elliottgraywrites'>elliottgraywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hooked on a Feeling &amp; Beyond [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Coming of Age, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, Next Gen Marauders in Cursed Child Era (Harry Potter), Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Slytherin, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottgraywrites/pseuds/elliottgraywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little next-gen AU about Scorpius and Albus.</p><p>Scorpius and Albus are in their fourth year, discovering themselves and the space they take up in the world. Takes place in the same universe as my ongoing long Teddy Lupin fic, Hooked on A Feeling, which will give more context to the situation but isn't necessary to read before this one. </p><p>Named for Here Comes Your Man By the Pixies, which appears on the album Doolittle which is also featured in the story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hooked on a Feeling &amp; Beyond [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write a sort of Draco Malfoy redemption ark because I don't like the idea of Scorpius growing up with an abusive father and according to "canon" and I'm using canon loosely here, Draco is a good father, just not a very sentimental one. I hate Draco but I adore Scorpius, so I'll sacrifice for the nature of the story.</p><p>Also, I imagine the Potter children as mixed race (a quarter or so Indian), it's not really relevant but it might help when picturing the two. </p><p>Professor Ainsley is also an OC that also appears in said Teddy fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Scorpius</strong>
</p><p>He was so beautiful. It was the only word that even came close to describing him.</p><p>He was turned away now so that Scorpius could see the precise line that connected his ear to his chin, the way his nose jutted out, the flawless tan color of his skin, and the gleam of his green eyes. His dark hair was messy and it fell around his face, framing his jaw and his brow. He wore a blue-grey sweater that was just a bit too big so that it hung off his already thin frame. When he was angry or pleased Albus's face didn't turn pink like his own. No, Albus's face burned with a firey flush, so alive and so real. He was always warm like the sun god had blessed him to be a forever furnace to Scorpius's constant shivers.</p><p>"Stop it," Albus said his voice annoyed, and yet Scorpius could not help but admire how wonderful that was, how easily he could just feel.</p><p>"Stop what?" Scorpius asked, even though he knew.</p><p>"Stop looking at me like that," Albus said sternly, green eyes meeting grey.</p><p>"Sorry," Scorpius muttered but he wasn't.</p><p>He wouldn't be like his father, living a loveless life, growing old with no one around to hold him, angry at the world for the mistakes he himself had made. No, Scorpius would be different, he would love openly and honestly, even if only pain would follow.</p><p>Albus sighed, blowing the air out of his cheeks, "chess?"</p><p>Scorpius nodded, he flicked his wand and the chess set zoomed to sit in front of them. He didn't even have to say the spell anymore, something his mother would have been so proud of. He was white and Albus was black, like always. He pushed his first pawn up two spaces and Albus copied his move. The Slytherin common room was cold in the late hour, and empty except for the two boys and a sixth-year prefect who was busy studying in a corner. If the prefect wasn't around Scorpius might have considered wrapping his arms around Albus's waist, and pulling him close, but there was no point in dwelling on the things he might have considered.</p><p>"Scorpius!" Albus said waking him from his daydream, "it's your turn."</p><p>Scorpius glanced at the board, Albus had moved his castle up three spaces and was going to attempt to take his queen. Scorpius moved his rook, putting the other boy's King in check.</p><p>"Damn it," Albus cursed. He had never been as good as Scorpius at this type of thing, hadn't won a game in years but he stubbornly continued to play him in the hopes he would someday triumph.</p><p>Today was not the day.</p><p>After a few more attempted defensive moves, Scorpius moved his favorite piece, a bishop into position.</p><p>"Checkmate, " he said quietly.</p><p>"Oh bloody hell," Albus said lowly but there was no malice in his voice. "I'll get you next time."</p><p>"Sure you will," Scorpius said indulgently, he flashed the dark-haired boy a grin.</p><p>"Oh come here you," Albus said scornfully. He pushed the chess set away and laid his body down on the carpet, settling his head into Scorpius's lap.</p><p>Scorpius glanced around but the Prefect from before had disappeared. He ran his fingers through Albus's impossibly soft locks. He bent down and pressed his lips to Albus's forehead.</p><p>"Scorpius-" Albus began but Scorpius cut him off.</p><p>"I know, you don't feel the same I get it, you don't have to explain."</p><p>There was a twitch in Albus's face, the one Scorpius knew well, one that meant he was holding back something he wanted to say. "I'm sorry," Albus said slowly, turning his head away from Scorpius but not leaving his lap.</p><p>"It's okay," Scorpius whispered, even though it wasn't.</p><p>He'd known how he felt about Albus since third year, they'd stood at the top of the Astronomy tower and Albus had sworn they'd be friends for the rest of their lives.</p><p>"Promise me," he'd asked Scorpius, "that we'll always be friends no matter what our parents say." His face illuminated by the moonlight, those wonderful eyes looking like pieces of pure glittering emerald.</p><p>"I promise," he'd said immediately and he'd meant it. A life without Albus was a life Scorpius never wanted to live. Plus Scorpius's father had never had a problem with his friendship with Albus, his father was always angry, always in pain but never at the Potters, never at his former rival. He saw Albus's father as a hero, Draco Malfoy would have been a permanent member of the Harry Potter fan club if it wouldn't be seen as inappropriate.</p><p>"Those people saved me," he told Scorpius not a few times. "I have nothing but respect for the members of Dumbledore's army." He'd even voted Hermione Granger for Minister for Magic, his father voted for a muggle-born! Worn his Granger for Minister badge proudly.</p><p>Draco Malfoy might have been cold and pained in his middle age but he was nothing if not a changed man.</p><p>But Scorpius was not his father, he didn't spend his days crafting revenge plots, or mourning over his losses, Scorpius wanted one thing, and he'd waited long enough, he would just have to wait a bit longer.</p><p>"Reckon we should head to bed soon," Albus mumbled his eyes closed peacefully.</p><p>"Soon," Scorpius whispered back. "Did you do the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?"</p><p>Albus groaned, "I forgot, what's it about?"</p><p>"Preparation for our lesson tomorrow," Scorpius informed him. "We're learning how to cast a Patronus charm."</p><p>"The one for dementors right?" Albus said scrunching his face up in the way he did when he was trying to recall something from his memory.</p><p>Scorpius nodded, "your dad's Patronus takes the form of a stag."</p><p>Albus sat up, "how could you possibly know that?" He asked accusingly.</p><p>Scorpius rolled his eyes, "it's common knowledge, one of the most famous Patronus's in the world, I think it might even be on his chocolate frog card."</p><p>Albus sighed in exasperation but settled his head back onto Scorpius's lap. "What determines a Patronus then?"</p><p>"Well, a corporeal Patronus is one that is a fully-formed spell, the specific animal that a corporeal Patronus takes will vary from person to person and reflect each individual's innermost feeling of safety and protection," Scorpius recited. He'd read it from his textbook only half a million times, he was completely fascinated with the idea.</p><p>"God you are such a nerd," Albus said laughing, his smile creeping up his face.</p><p>"Takes one to know one," Scorpius said sharing his grin.</p><p>"What do you reckon your Patronus is then?" Albus asked.</p><p>Scorpus shrugged, "dunno, some people don't have them. Dad doesn't."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Albus urged his voice twinged with anxiety.</p><p>"To summon one, you need to concentrate on your happiest memory. If it's not strong enough you don't produce one," Scorpius supplied.</p><p>"I'll probably have a ruddy snake," Albus grumbled. "That'll make dad happy, and I'll never hear the end of it from James."</p><p>"Oh come on Al," Scorpius replied, "They love you, they just don't know how to show it."</p><p>"If you say so," Albus said under his breath.</p><p>"Come on," Scorpius said, "lighten up, want to listen to some music? I'll let you pick."</p><p>"You better," Albus said smirking, "since I'm the only one with ruddy good taste." He stood and picked up the record player, the one Scorpius had saved his pocket money to buy for his birthday. He knew he could have asked his dad, that Draco would have eagerly given him the money but he wanted to pay for it himself, at least kind of anyway. It was enchanted so that it never needed to be plugged in, not like the ones at the record store Albus had taken him to that one time. The record Albus chose was one of his favorites, Doolittle By The Pixies a name Scorpius had made fun of until he'd actually heard the album, then he'd ceased complaining.</p><p>"Stand up then," Albus instructed offering a hand to help him up as the introductory chords came in.</p><p>
  <em>Outside by the boxcar waiting,</em><br/>
<em>Outside the family store</em><br/>
<em>Out by the fire breathin'</em><br/>
<em>Outside we wait 'til face turns blue</em>
</p><p>It was all a bunch of nonsensical words strung in a line simply because they sounded slightly nice together but Albus bobbed his head and allowed Scorpius to take his hand and spin him around.</p><p>
  <em>I know the nervous walk-in</em><br/>
<em>I know the dirty but hangs,</em><br/>
<em>Out by the boxcar waiting</em><br/>
<em>Take me away from nowhere planes</em>
</p><p>They were jumping up and down now, singing the lyrics to the chorus, the lines they'd heard a million times. Scorpius could carry a tune, but he wasn't anything special, but Albus. His voice was smooth and alto, like a wooden violin playing a final masterpiece.</p><p>
  <em>There is a wait so long</em><br/>
<em>So long, so long</em><br/>
<em>I never wait so long</em><br/>
<em>Here comes your man</em><br/>
<em>Here comes your man</em><br/>
<em>Here comes your man</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Scorpius</strong>
</p><p>"Al come on we're so late already," Scorpius said pulling his friend down the empty Hogwarts hallway.</p><p>"Let's just skip," Albus suggested, "who needs a Patronus anyway?"</p><p>"Absolutely not," Scorpius argued, "we're already going to get detention for sure."</p><p>"Please Professor Ainsley won't even notice we're missing, plus she loves my dad," said Albus.</p><p>"Not an excuse," Scorpius replied pulling his friend harder now. "Come on Albus we're going."</p><p>"I despise you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Albus muttered but he relinquished and allowed Scorpius to drag him down the hallway.</p><p>"Right back at you," Scorpius responded.</p><p>They reached classroom 3C in a matter of minutes and Scorpius pushed the door open, shoving Albus forward before entering himself. The Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom was slightly smaller than some of the others, with large windows that allowed sunlight to stream into the classroom, an iron chandelier that hung from the ceiling, and the three neat rows of wooden desks that had been pushed to the sides of the room. There were also many pictures of famous war hero's that adorned the walls, including a very large one of Albus's father labeled: <em>The Boy Who Lived</em>.</p><p>"Hello boys," Professor Ainsley said loudly as they entered the classroom. "So nice of you to join us." She was a middle-aged woman, on the shorter side with dark curly hair and light brown skin, as well as large purple spectacles she wore on her long angular nose.</p><p>"Sorry Professor Ainsley," they muttered together.</p><p>"Detention, Friday afternoon," Professor Ainsley said sharply. "But please take a seat, we are just about to begin."</p><p>Scorpius gave Albus a pointed look like, <em>I told you so</em>. They took their seats.</p><p>Ainsley addressed the class, "as I was saying, to conjure a Patronus you must summon one of your happiest memories and concentrate on it. It must be a memory with great consequential value, and then you recite the charm <em>Expectro Patronum</em>! and-" a large silvery squirrel erupted from the women's wand and began to scurry around the classroom.</p><p>The students collectively gasped in delight and a chubby boy with dark hair shouted "bravo!"</p><p>Professor Ainsley allowed a small smile before returning her attention to the class, "Alright so everyone practice the incantation repeat after me <em>Expecto Patronum!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Expecto Patronum!</em>" Scorpius chanted along with the class.</p><p>"Very good," Ainsley said. "Now again!"</p><p>"<em>Expecto Patronum!</em>" Scorpius repeated. This time Albus joined in looking very nervous.</p><p>"Perfect," Ainsley said looking pleased. "Now, let's begin to attempt the actual charm, don't worry if you don't get it the first time, it takes some people months to achieve even a non-corporeal Patronus."</p><p>The room dissolved into organized chaos with groups of students waving their wands and calling out the spell. Scorpius and Albus were left alone in the corner, both failing miserably, although Albus didn't look like he was really trying. There was something about this class that made Albus particularly frisky, maybe it was the patrimonial portrait on the wall or the fact that everyone just expected him to excel at it, like his father and his brother before him. Either way, Albus tended to space out. Putting in only the bare minimum of effort, enough to get by but never to truly learn in what he found to be one of their most interesting classes. But then again, Scorpius found most of his classes interesting, a particular fact he never hastened to share, especially with his angsty best friend.</p><p>Scorpius concentrated, he thought of the day his mother and he had gone to the beach. He must have only been nine years old before his mother's illness overtook her. It had been early October, the air crisp but not chilly and the sun had shone down on the sparkling blue sea.</p><p>"<em>Expecto Patronum!</em>" He cried but only a whisp of silvery smoke extended from his wand. He tried again, and again but still no animal came forth from the end. He sat back against the wall frustrated.</p><p>The first student to achieve a corporeal Patronus was twenty minutes later, a sandy-haired girl in Hufflepuff called Angie, she chanted the charm in a squeaky voice and to the class's surprise and so it seemed her's, a silvery Polar Bear bounded from her wand and around the classroom.</p><p>"Very good Ms. Goldman," Professor Ainsley congratulated. "That's how you do it, folks."</p><p>Angie beamed bashfully, still staring at her arm, eyes-wide like she couldn't believe she'd actually done it.</p><p>Almost half an hour passed before another student produced a Patronus, this time one of his roommates, Maxwell whose Patronus looked like a large fluffy dog and barked as it soared out of his wand.</p><p>"I am never going to get this," Albus complained.</p><p>"Well, you're not really trying are you?" Scorpius said bitterly, "maybe if you gave it an actual attempt for once." He stomped away before Albus could protest, partly to ask Professor Ainsley for instructions, partly because he was too frustrated to be around his friend's constant defeatist attitude at the moment.</p><p>"Professor Ainsley," he said approaching her desk where she was sitting nose in a magazine.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked without looking up.</p><p>"I was hoping you could watch me and critique my wandwork," Scorpius suggested. "I just can't seem to get it."</p><p>She nodded looking up now, "I'm going, to be honest, Mr. Malfoy, this isn't charms, wand work matters less than your concentration and the energy you put into the spell. Patronus's are all about the memories you think about and the way you channel them."</p><p>"Right," Scorpius said rubbing his head. "I just don't exactly understand what that means."</p><p>"Think of the person that makes you feel the safest," Ainsley said slowly. "The person you know you can be exactly yourself around."</p><p>Scorpius must have still looked lost because she added, "I think of the day I married my wife, the image of her coming down the aisle, works like a charm every time."</p><p>Scorpius nodded and all of a sudden it hit him like a flash of lightning. The memory of the young boy on the train at Kings Cross, of the first time he met Albus. They were sharing his sweets and discussing their fears for the future, "<em>Expecto Patronum!</em>" Scorpius's wand ignited producing a large silvery mist, no animal yet but it was closer.</p><p>"Much better," Professor Ainsley said nodding her head approvingly, "now try it again."</p><p>But before he could cast the spell again a loud clear voice called, "<em>Expecto Patronum!</em>" A large scorpion scurried down to the floor swishing its misty tail. It was unnaturally silver with two crap like claws and a pointed tail. Albus Potter stood behind it holding out his wand in shock.</p><p>
  <em>A scorpion.</em>
</p><p>Scorpius's stomach dropped as his eyes met Albus's, <em>wasn't this the sign he'd been looking for?</em> He raised his wand, keeping his gaze on the middle Potter, "<em>Expecto Patronum!</em>" A silver snake jumped from his wand, slithering to the ground and finding the scorpion, soon the two animals were twisting and jumping around each other as if they were playing. The two animals who had never existed in harmony before now dancing their silly little misty dance. It was completely odd and absolutely perfect all at once, and Scorpius's felt all the blood rush to his head as he stared across the room, mesmerized.</p><p>"Weirdos," someone coughed and the moment was over. Both Patronus's disappearing out the window in a metallic blur and the buzz of conversation returning as the students packed up their things and began filing out of the classroom.</p><p>"Make sure to practice the charm over the weekend, when we return Monday you can all try again!" Professor Ainsley called.</p><p>Defense Against The Dark Arts was Scorpius's last class for the day so he made a beeline for Albus who was standing down the hallway drumming his wand against his leg.</p><p>"The Patronus's I-" he tried to say but the other boy cut him off.</p><p>"Not here, come on," he said and began to hurry down the hallway, his face was unreadable something Scorpius wasn't used to. They climbed down three flights of stairs all the while Scorpius's heart pounded in his chest, he could hear his pulse in his ears. <em>What did it all mean?</em> And if Albus felt the way Scorpius did then why had he made Scorpius wait all this time? Was he only looking for a quiet place to let Scorpius down once more? Maybe the scorpion was for someone else, but who else could it possibly be for? Just as his head was about to explode they reached the Slytherin common room.</p><p>"Perriwinkle," Albus said almost impatiently. The stone door slid open to reveal the empty common room, the rest of the class would be filing into the Great Hall now for the supper feast. They stepped inside and the wall slid shut.</p><p>"We need to talk," Scorpius said, deciding he would get the upper hand before Albus could crush his heart even more than he already had. He imagined the Potter boy kneading his hands around the organ in Scorpius's chest, squeezing out the love he had taught himself to keep close at all times. It wasn't a pleasant image.</p><p>But before he could get another word in, Albus flopped onto the couch, suddenly looking very exhausted, "about what?"</p><p>Scorpius narrowed his eyes confused, "you know what! What was that back there? A scorpion?"</p><p>Albus narrowed his eyes right back, "and yours is a snake, Slytherin pride through and through then?"</p><p>Scorpius wanted to scream, he could feel the rage piling at the bottom of his stomach, an awful combination with the adrenaline from earlier. "You know how I feel about you Albus, I have never ever lied to you."</p><p>Albus's face softened, if only for a moment, "I don't know what you want me to say."</p><p>"Tell me the truth," Scorpius demanded. "Stop avoiding this question, we have this conversation once a week, how do you feel about me? You can't just keep stringing me along until you get another demon girl to project your feelings onto. What is this?" He gestured to the space between them. "What are we?"</p><p>"I told Teddy," Albus said suddenly, his face slack. "Told him I'm gay."</p><p>"What?" Scorpius said, he felt almost nauseous, it was too much, too many feelings at once, he was a Malfoy they weren't built to withstand this much emotional labor. Malfoys compartmentalized, they played it off, pushed it all down until it went away.</p><p>"I know it's not as much as you'd like," Albus said looking away from him now. "But I'm trying Scorpius I am. I don't think I ever really loved Delphi, it was more that I wanted to like a girl so bad that I just convinced myself I did. You have to understand, I was supposed to be the next Harry Potter, it was always me but I can't, I'm just not. "</p><p>"Al," Scorpius said bending down to sit next to him on the soft cushion. He took a few deep breaths, allowing the warm air of the common room to fill his lungs. He could do this, he was not his father and he would not pretend it wasn't real. It was real and it was happening and he would live it. "Albus it is everything."</p><p>Scorpius took Albus's face in his hands, staring into those perfect eyes until they closed. Then he closed his own eyes and leaned in to kiss his best friend. It was not like before, the stolen kisses when they were too intoxicated to question it, this was clear and real and alive. It was Albus's pink lips on his own, the pressure and the sensation lighting a fire in Scorpius's stomach, the flames flickering over his heart.</p><p>It was everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>